Gigantic Yang! (Discontinued)
by Codes T-09
Summary: Yang is a normal student just like everyone else but that all changed when she was out on a mission and found a suitcase that looked very secure so yang steals it and whatever was in that suitcase it is making Yang grow real tall. How will this story go?
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Yang's Growth Spurt +18 - Inspired off of the show RWBY

Yang was a normal student at Beacon academy who bunked with her sister (Ruby) and her 2 other roommates Blake and Weiss. They were all happy together working a team because even though they had fights about some issues time to time they were still friends nonetheless. Well until Yang found a couple of vials they needed to protect for a job they did and Yang stole a case of the 8 vials to see what they were protecting.

Once Yang got back to the dorm she pretended to sleep until everyone was sleeping then snuck out on the roof and started to check what her team was protecting in the case. Yang was looking at the case and it was a standard silver box shaped looking case except it had a padlock on the side, but since Yang didn't know the combo she punched it open without her gauntlets on so no one could hear the sound and it worked launching the front side of the case to open up 90 degrees revealing the 8 vials to pop open with each of them having a different color on them with the text saying: "Growth Vial." She starts to look at the yellow one and it says: "This special little yellow vial will make the user grow 1ft taller every hour that goes by.

Yang was taking the vial's bluff and went back to bed for 3 hours before Yang's Roommates wake her up.

Yang: "(YAWN) Guys, five more minutes I will get to class just leave me alone. (YAWN)"

Ruby: "Yang wake up look at the size of you!"

Yang: "What Rub-"

Before Yang could say a thing she hit her head on the bunk bed on top of her than she couldn't hit because she was usually 3ft shorter.

Yang ducked under the bed and stood up and hit the ceiling than she sat on the ground and looked at her size.

Ruby: "Yang are you all right?"

Yang: "Yeah, I'm fine but my hands and my body and my breasts have grown my god."

Ruby: "Do you know how this could have happened?"

Yang: "Well I drank a small yellow vial last night and it helped me sleep better."

Ruby: "Can I see the yellow vial Yang?"

Yang threw the vial toward Ruby who caught the vial and was inspecting the vial while Yang was looking at how instead of 6 ft tall she was 9 ft tall now. Yang did notice that her gauntlets she put on before she slept with had also growth making Young very surprised.

Ruby inspected the vial and saw how it was a growth potion and asked Yang where she found this from but Yang never responded.

Ruby: "I need an answer Yang or else I can't get to the bottom of this and Weiss and Blake are already Downstairs."

When Ruby was about to leave the room Yang grew another feet taller more making Yang's hand block the door.

Ruby: "Cut it out Yang, let me through!"

Yang started to pick up Ruby to her eye level by about 1 foot

Yang: "Well since I can't move look through the briefcase to see if there is something to reverse the effects please."

Ruby: "Fine!" (Ruby goes through each of the 7 remaining vials in the briefcase until she found it)

Ruby: "Here drink this it will help control your growth and you can control how much you grow and shrink this should work."

Once Yang drank the bottle she shrank down to her normal self and thanked Ruby with a big hug.

Yang: "Thank you Ruby! So Much now let's not talk about this with Weiss or Blake they don't deserve to know anything. OK?"

Ruby: "OK!"

Yang: "Good, now let's eat!"

(But what Yang didn't know is her entire world was going to change shortly)

After Yang went through her classes and did all of her homework on being a huntsman she was getting bored of doing book studies so she decided that stopping some baddies would help her calm down but so she wouldn't get reported on the news she changed her outfit to red and made a black and white mask to hide her Identity, but she did have her mouth and eyes free so she could see with a voice changer to also avoid detection and went off on her motorcycle.

When she went into town she thought of hitting up a nightclub until she saw a store getting robbed and stopped her bike to go help the store owner.

Once she stopped her bike she walked in the store and saw someone stick a shotgun up to her face and tell her to: "Get down on the ground!", Yang didn't and used her gauntlet to send him in the air with an uppercut and grabbed the shotgun and looked at the other people in the store and said.

Yang: "Alright Fun time is over boys! Now let's Dance!"

Just as Yang was launching toward one of the guards a goon came out of nowhere and knocked her into a freezer that was in the store and 3 goons faced there SMG's at her and just as things were looking as if she was going to fail the goons shot at her and she shrank instantly to microscopic size making the goons and her surprised.

Yang woke up from her confusion seeing how she shrunk out of mid air because of the potion she drank and then started to see how she could jump higher and faster as she was shrunken down so she had a brilliant idea she ran past the goons legs and behind them grew to her normal size and used her gauntlet to punch the 3 people who pointed her with a gun into the freezer she was slammed into.

Once those 4 people were taken care of she shrunk them down and started to leave and go onto a nearby rooftop of a building unboxing her new shrunken friends.

Once the goons saw what happened to them they aim there tiny guns at her but nothing happens so Yang grows even bigger to 25 ft tall and swings her legs back and forth against the building lightly tapping it each time they regrows the 4 goons and tells them.

Yang: "You 4 have been very naughty boys, very very naughty so you must pay."

Yang picks up one of the goons and starts to place him in her Pussy and starts to waggle it around to get herself aroused and the others watch in disbelief as she uses the person as a sex object and then the person starts to scream inside of Yang's Pussy but she doesn't mind and keeps making the body go deeper and deeper until she hit the pleasure spot where she stopped pushing the goon in and started to lay back on the rooftop organism.

Yang took the goon out of her Pussy where the goon looked shocked in disbelief and puts the goon in her gigantic breasts. Then looks at the other 3 goons who were just watching and Yang grabs another one and this time licks his toe to head multiple times until she started to enjoy the taste and ate the goon whole.

Yang then looked at the other 2 and grabbed then before they could run away and started to taste them then eat them 1 by 1.

After about 20 minutes of Yang experiencing pleasure she puts her hand in her boobs and pulls out the first goon and asks him one question.

Yang: You got 2 choices you can listen to my question or you can be my sex slave for life okay?

The goon: oooookay...

Yang: Who do you work for?

The Goon: I cccan"ttt sayyy.

Yang: Well that's a shame Sex buddy for life.

The Goon: NOOO PPLLeeaassee!

Yang puts the little man in her boobs and starts to walk back to beacon but not being stopped by 2 Police Officers who say.

Police Officers: Stop Giant Lady, you have caused to much destruction you are under arrest!

Yang: "Oh really now? Now what if I- (ow)"

Before Yang could pick the 2 police officers on the ground to her eye level the officers open fire at her hand which just feels like little pinches to her.

Yang: "OKAY!" (Yang fires one of the gauntlets down exploding at least half a city block up from where she was standing.)

Yang notices the police officers flying in the air and what she saw of them she picked them up and put the 2 police officers in her boobs and went on back to beacon. But to avoid suspicion she shrunk down to her normal size which also shrunk the goon and 2 other police officers which she was glad of and went to her dorm to sleep for the night.

When Yang woke up in the morning she tied the 3 little people onto 3 tiny chairs she had from a leftover lego pieces and tied the goon and 2 other soldiers up with a tiny wire she found and duct tape then yang got her books and headed to class!

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2 - The Interrogation

Gigantic Yang +18 - Inspired by RWBY - Part 2: The Interrogation

Yang finished another long and though day of school mostly bored out of her mind and all she could think about is those 3 dudes she left at home and wondering how she could make them talk but no matter how much Ruby tried to cheer up Yang who looked bored and angry nothing worked until she was going back to her room when something interesting started to happen. Blake whispered to Yang: "Meet me up on top of the rooftop." When yang heard that she started to get suspicious until she had her prove when Yang checked in her room the people she hid under her bed were gone so Yang's first thought was on Blake and Yang brought the suitcase along to see if Blake wanted to be apart of her plan taking down crime lords, enjoying themselfs by fuckign with the little goons and then rule the town making it there utopia.

Yang went up to blake who was on the rooftop with the little people Yang then put on her bed.

Blake: "I am guessing you are looking for these?", "Am I Correct or am I Wrong? and don't lie to me."

Yang: "I want those people to get information out of because of my secret plan I am divising."

Blake: "Yeah, I know already."

Yang: "Wait, how much do you know?"

Blake: "Enough for me to join in with you it seems fun to enjoy it with a friend, and who knows maybe we will both get popular from it."

Yang: "Yeah I was thinking that too but anyways here is the 2 vials you need, drink the yellow one then drink the red one trust me then after you learn how to control your abilities come and find me we leave at midnight so no one else gets."

Blake: "Alright, but before we leave we might want to interrogate these guys."

Yang: "I will interrogate them, you just learn how to grow and shrink at will it will help having another huntsman on my back anyways."

Yang: "Also Blake."

Blake: "Yeah?"

Yang: "Thanks for not spilling the beans and or you thought I was crazy."

Blake: "No problem Yang!" "I would do anything for a friend!"

Yang walked back to her room, happy that she has another friend she can trust but doesn't no about what Ruby or Weiss thinks so she is very cautious Yang was thinking to herself "That blake would understand because she worked with the white fang before and then they took a turn she wants to do what is right and I do too, let's hope that this just doesn't backfire" Yang thought long and hard and once she got back to her room she untapped the people and started to pick up the goon and started to ask him some questions.

Yang: "You got 5 tries each time you get one wrong I stick these tacks into your body parts? Kapeash?"

The Goon: "Fuck you Bimbo!"

Yang: "Alrighty question 1 failed" (Yang raises a tack in the air and jams in into the little goon's arm making him expirece a lot of pain and gushing out a lot of blood from his left arm.)

The Goon: "AHHAHAHHHAH" "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" "This is BLOODY KILLING ME!"

Yang: "Well maybe you will learn for next time!"

Yang: "Question 2 - Who is your boss?"

The Goon: "I would rather die than tell you!"

Yang: "Suit yourself!" (Yang raises another thumb tack and jabs it down on the goon's right arm making him bleed a lot more.)

The Goon: "Oh mmmyyy-" (The Goon is losing his consciousness because of the rapid blood loss he is feeling)

Yang: "For a 3 cm tall man you bleed a lot!"

Yang: "Well Shit he is unconscious now I got to wait until he wakes up."

Yang: "Well I gotta find something to do in the meantime, hmm oh yeah the 2 Police Officers."

Yang: "Now why did you 2 shoot at me?"

Police officer 1: "You are eating innocent people that is wrong you monster!"

Yang: "But they weren't innocent people though they were thugs or goons as I like to call them, so I did them a favor Karma duh."

Police Officer 2: "It isn't right to eat or torture people you giant bitch!"

Yang: "What did you call me?!"

Police Officer 2: "A BITCH!"

Yang raised her fist and crushed the police officers partner gushing blood to spill and fly across the desk.

Yang: "My, my I made a mess!"

Yang: "Now let me enjoy myself because I think I need to after this other officer called me a bitch."

Yang looked down at the other police officer looking at his dead partner next to him but then yang grabbed the Police Officer and started to lick him.

Yang: "Wow you taste so good, I think you will be great as a pleasure object."

Police Officer: "No please I don't wan-"

Before the Police Officer could finish Yang jammed the person into her pussy and started to orgasim as she did it starting to sweat from the impact and pleasure.

Yang: "Oh god this feels so great! Get deeper inside me little bug!"

After Yang started to enjoy herself a lot she finally started to climax and after a bit of rest she took the police Officer out of her pussy she started to then eat the man alive enjoying the taste of how the man was and how the texture felt real good and started to enjoy herself as she waited for The Goon to recover.

\- 4 hours later -

The Goon: "Oh my god I have 4 tacks in me now?!" "OW OW OW! THE FUCKING PAIN IS KILLING ME!"

Yang: "Good you're awake now since you were unconscious for a while I removed 2 question now last one, WHERE IS YOUR BOSS!"

The Goon: "My Boss lives in the Nightclub but good luck getting passed that he has an entire squad that I don't think you can take on by yourself!" "BITCH!"

Yang: "Well we will see and we will make sure you get us in!"

The Goon: "Ha, good luck there is nothing you can make me do to make me work with you Yang! You used me as a fucking pleasure device!"

Yang: "Hmmmmmm, Blake take over"

Blake: "Alright let's see what I can do."

The Goon: (Gulps) "Tttthhheere'ss ttwwooo of yyoouu?!"

Blake: "Oh yeah now lets see how many times it takes with my claw to make you start helping."

Blake: "1!, 2!, 3!, 4!, 5! and si-"

Just as Blake was about to deliver a six giant claw mark the goon starts to help the 2 ladies.

Yang grows the goon back to normal and says this.

Yang: "There you are normal, now we grew you back to normal size just so we can get in the club (undetected of course) and then crash the party okay! But that's it, don't try to betray us at any point unless you want Blake to scratch you up again like a scratching post." "Got it?"

The Goon: "Alright, Alright I get it but I hope you can't just wear those outfits and get in you have to look the part Black and Red clothing only."

The Goon: "Also My name is Gary."

Yang: "Alright Gary, listen up if you tell anyone about us, you won't come out alive next time we meet trust me!" (Yang's eyes started to flame up red)

Gary: "Alright, Alright (Gary starts to back away) I will get you in you kill my boss and were all set?"

Blake: "Not so sure about that (Blake starts to put her claw near Gary's face) we will keep in contact in one way or another alright?!"

Gary: "Alright, Alright I will be in your depts my lords!"

Yang and Blake: "Do you think we are just lords to you!" "We are your queens and we can decide your fate!"

Gary: (Starts to get nervous and thinks to himself)

Gary's Mind: "How did I get myself into all of this?!"

Gary: "Alright Queens I understand now do you mind if we go now?"

Yang and Blake: "Yeah, but first we got a suit up."

Yang and Blake both put on there Red and black Helmets with voice changers and put on there red and black suits and Gary's thinks Yang's a bit more attractive and starts to get a boner out of it. While Yang starts to wonder what in the world is happening?

Yang takes Gary on her motorcycle and Blake goes alone and the 3 head off to hunt down Gary's boss.

To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 3 - The Nightclub Na Du Va

Gigantic Yang +18 and up - Inspired by RWBY - Part 3: The Nightclub

Yang was thinking about the events that came up till now and as Yang was thinking she thought of the idea of what if they can't survive because all they saw up to now were weak goons and now they are taking on the bosses of the operation it seems like an impossible task but Blake agreed with it and Yang thought of Gary who could be a useful asset to there plans so yang was thinking of letting Gary live and the more he gives the girls information the more they won't go out of there way to fuck with him. But just as Yang was thinking of a plan they arrived at the largest Nightclub in the city called: "Na Du Va" but from Blake and Yang's knowledge it means nothing.

Yang and Blake: "Na Du Va? What does that mean?"

Gary: "Na Du Va, is a code for: "The Good Time Club". But the only people who know that are the V.I.P Members."

Yang: "Alright, so how do we get in Gary without blowing our cover?"

Gary: "Well there is one way where you can pretend to be prostitutes."

Blake: "Are you kidding ME!"

Yang: "I got another way.."

Yang went toward the security guard guarding the door and was looking at the door carefully and saw there was a padlock on the door but in an attempt to get the code from the guard she has to somehow attract him away from the door so Yang started to flash her tits to the security guard and his eyebrows started to raise high and then Yang was waving at the guard to follow him and Yang led the guard into an empty alleyway and then the guard said to Yang:

Security Guard: "Alright so where is my reward missey!" (The Security Guard was hoping to get wet with this sexy lady in front of her.)

Yang started to grow 7 extra feet showing that she was now 13 ft tall and started to lick her lips in a very seductive manor.

The Security Guard was taking off his shirt to hope to get Yang impressed and Yang faked being impressed and started to lick his entire pex making the security guard get ready for the time of his life.

But Yang needed the code from the guard and started to put the guard in her mouth enjoying the cracking of the guards bones as she was chewing and started to gain the knowledge very slowly as the guard slowly started to fade from his existence because of how much blood he was losing inside Yang's mouth and soon enough Yang gained enough information to find the code and swallowed the guard to get rid of the evidence but then Yang began to shrink as she was looking through the guard's memories and how he abused a bunch of woman in rape to let them get in the club and Yang started to cry towards seeing these memories and tried her best to forget the memories from her head but she couldn't so yang started to bang into the ground a bunch of times until her anger delved into sadness seeing all the memories play on replay in her head. Yang started to calm down wiped her tears and acted calm and started to head towards her friends.

Yang went back to her friends and started to put in the code for her friends and it worked and told Blake and Gary in as a happy mood she could.

Yang: "Come on guys, I don't got all day!" (But the memories were still going through the security guards memories still playing those rape memories on loop.)

Gary was started to see Yang's tears dripping down her pretty face so Gary started to say to Yang:

Gary: "Yang I don't know what you are seeing now but snap out of it and we have to stick to the plan." (Gary had eyes showing that he was meaning every word he was saying and cared about how Yang was appearing.)

Yang wiped her little tear dripping under her cheek and started to hug Gary (a move Gary didn't expect to see) and Yang said to Gary:

Yang: "Thank you Gary, I needed that now let's continue with the mission."

Yang and Blake walked into the club seeing multiple floors of dancing teenagers.

Gary then started to introduce them to Na Du Va.

Gary: "Ladies welcome to Na Du Va, First class is on the top floor and here is the lower class on the bottom floor people call them the peasants.

Yang walked over to see what the people were doing and it didn't seem like dancing and all of their clothes were dirty while the 2nd floor was throwing food and drinks down on the public as of if they were making fun of them for being poor.

Yang saw a Soda coming here way and when she was about to be hit she reacted quick and grabbed the soda and threw it in the air and shot the soda with her gauntlet making the soda get sprayed on all of the 2nd floor people.

But the people were getting more angry but it wasn't helping to fuel Yang's Anger.

2nd Floor Representative: "You Lady, get out of our business unless you want to get beaten by the representative of the 2nd floor and trust me I won't hold back against a woman you are like the rest of these woman and men begging to get into the club and releasing that upper class is always better than the peasants!"

Yang: "What a welcoming I got from this place, but trust me if you face me I won't hold back against you rich pigs!"

Yang's Words started to hurt the 2nd Representative leader and he started to crunch on his teeth saying the words.

2nd Floor Representative: "Fine you filthy pig be prepared to get betten by me!"

The 2nd Floor Representative banged onto the ground with his giant gauntlets that looked bigger than Yang's.

Yang: "Hey those are mine, you can't just steal my design they are my gauntlets they are just a bit bigger than mine."

2nd Floor Representative: "Too bad honey whatever I see that looks nice I take the idea for myself and these beauties look way better than your Yellow Bright monstrosities.

Yang: "Fine let's see if you can use those gauntlets!"

Blake: "Gary stay back this is going to get bad!"

Yang and the Representative from the 2nd floor rush toward each other and both hit each others gauntlet perfectly leaving a shock of wind to rush threw the entire facility even catching the attention of the first class representatives. The shock back affected the bottom floor mostly leaving the big gust of wind to push everyone else besides Yang and the repensitive from floor 2 to get pushed back about 10ft.

Yang: "Looks like those gauntlets are pretty though but trust me everything can break as long as you keep trying!"

2nd Floor Representative: "Very cocky from a lady!" (The Representative started to see his gauntlet start to have a little crack in them and started to back away from Yang.

2nd Floor Representative's Mind: "Damn it, I thought these gauntlet were unbreakable I guess not if I survive I am going to yell at the company who made these for me."

As the 2nd Floor Representative was thinking in his head, Yang was above him preparing to hit him when the representative was off guard but the representative got out of his little trance he was in and blocked the hit barely in time and the gauntlets started to get even larger cracks in them!

2nd Floor Representative: "FUCK!"

The 2nd Floor Representative took his gauntlets and punched the ground creating a shockwave around him blasting yang back into a wall with everyone else around.

Yang hit her head really hard on the wall before she could get mad and punch him her head started to give her visions of seeing her sister instead of the representative in front of her making Yang hesitant on punching him.

Yang: "I ain't going to hit my sister!"

2nd Floor Representative: "Fine by me!" (2nd Floor Representative gave Yang a roundhouse kick into Yang's side making her spit up blood from the pain she experienced in her torso.)

Yang: "Ruby . . . Why? . . ."

Blake: "Stand back Gary!"

Blake aimed her Gambol Shroud and shot the 2nd Floor Representative 8 times until he got agro's on Blake.

2nd Floor Representative: "Hey lady, prepare to die!"

As The 2nd Floor Representative was heading towards Blake she started to shrink and vanish confusing all of the audience watching and stopping The 2nd Floor Representative in his tracks.

2nd Floor Representative: "Where did she go?"

But benounced to him, Blake shrank and with her speed went behind The 2nd Floor Representative and grew rapidly.

Once The 2nd Floor Representative turned around there was Blake 25ft taller than him, and Blake grabbed him and put him in a bottle to hold him in for now.

Once Blake shrunk down, The representative was in the bottle and shrank and Blake looked up seeing the leaders of the building looking intriguingly at Blake.

The Leaders Jumped down onto the bottom floor where Blake could look at their clothing and see what she is up against and once she looked at them Blake was starting to get scared, because there were 2 of them who had the White Fang Symbol on their chests and one was wearing white while the other was wearing red. They both appeared to be twins but what threw Blake off wa they both seemed more interesting in Blake's Growth Ability more than her, because they were chatting about it to themselves hiding there voices by whispering but Blake knew what was happening and Yang woke up and stopped seeing visions and started to see the threat they were both going to soon face and Yang and Blake were shivering in fear while the 2 leaders looked calm and Angry.

White: "Well I will take the Black, growing one red you take the yellow bombo okay sister?"

Red: "Sure, sister they don't know about our abilities anyways so let's finish this!"

Blake: "Yang get ready this looks like it might go down into a shit show!"

Yang: "Got It!"

To Be Continued...  



	4. Chapter 4 - The Twins White and Red

Gigantic Yang +18 and up -Inspired by RWBY - Part 4: The Revolation!

From Yang's Perspective: "The situation that lays out in front of me looks like a lot of trouble, These 2 ladies don't look like people you wish to mess with, because of there cofident smiles and smerks on there faces making it seem like they know the outcome of the battle. But the Red one was looking at me but it was looking like the White dressed girl was looking more at Blake's body but I truly don't know why as I look at Blake's face it looked like she was petrified in fear from the 2 ladies making me a bit worried for the fight that is going to happen, I don't know if I can win this battle I even said that before I walked in this club but to be honest I really don't know the outcome but let's get ready for a fight and I won't hold back!"

From Blake's Persective: "My god, I feel the creeps rushing through my body like something isn't up these girls are way to cofident but I don't know why. It seems like they have been expecting us because I can see there mouths moving as they are looking at me and Yang but whatever there plan is it won't work all I know if blood will spill and I don't care who goes first!"

White: "Okay Darling, I could look and talk with you all day but sadly you broke are rule about highting with the higher up's and the punishment is death!"

Red: "Prepare to die you too, but if you want we can give you a bit of grief because no matter whatever god you pray for they won't except you any longer."

Yang: "Shut your talking, and let's get to fighting." (Yang banged her guantlets together showing an explosion around her showing she is ready!)

Blake: "I ain't losing to some snobby girls who think they are better than me!" (Blake took out her blade and struck a pose showing she is ready.)

The White girl Rushes over at Blake with such fast movement it was almost impossible to see the attack coming but Blake did in time and a giant claw was coming her way but she shrank just in time before the claw hit Blake's chest and went under one of the claw blades and grew again right behind White but then White's claw went in back of White's body to try and stab Blake from behind but Blake shrunk again and the motion kept repeating as White was desprite to try and get a hit on Blake.

The Red Dressed Girl took out her giant claws and rushed toward Yang but Yang hit the ground creating a sshockwave to block Red's attack and fly her up against the wall injerging the red dressed girl in the process making her even more pissed and rushing toward yang again and this time Yang couldn't block and she hit's Yang torso and the impact of the claw made her go through the wall and go into the public's view from outside where the public could see the fight happening.

Since Yang was hit outside the public started to crowd around her to see if she was alright from hitting a cinder brick wall near a motel.

A Reporter: "And just as-" (Yang hit's the cinder brick wall and came out from the Na Du Va) "Oh my god lady are you okay? Do you need medicial assistance?"

Red: "She will need medicial assistance from my claw mark that is in her torso right now." (Starts to laugh demonically)

A Reporter: "Oh my god ladies and gentleman you have just heard it here a cereal killer may just be introduced onto TV."

Red: "Sorry but I don't like reporters!" (Red Rushes at the reporter as her 3 claws enlarged a bit larger and strikes the reporter.)

Or so she thought but when she looked up Yang was there and her guantlet blocked the claw and ssaved the reporter and the cameraman's life.

Yang: "I'm sorry to upset you Red, but your fight is with me!"

Yang grabbed the claws and twisted Red's body up into the air and then Yang uses her guantlets to launch herself intot the air where Yang through her into and was getting ready to swing another punch but Red caught Yang of guard and launched her Claw into Yang's Torso again.

But it backfired into Red's Face because it just made Yang get even stronger and she started to get pissed and her sheer rage made a shockwave launching Red into the ground and Yang was starting to grow because of sheer rage and her blood boiling from the stab wounds, and started to transform into a Gigantic Monster.

When yang stopped Growing she was 40ft tall but had giant red eyes eyed on Red and she threw her guantlet at her shooting out the explosive shotgun shells at Red which when Red dodged created a gigantic explosion the length of a city block and Yang looked happy about that.

Red: "This bitch is crazy what th-" (Before Red could finish Yang Kept throwing explosive gigantic shells making her have to focus more on moving and dodging then acutually make an attack stratagy.

-Meanwhile with Blake Vs White-

White: "Why can't I land a hit on this bitch!" (White kept getting more and furious that every hit she tried to swing at Blake can get countered with her shrinking and going under her blades then suprising her with an attacck behind every single time.)

Blake: "Well, I won't give upeasily and you are already dead anyways." (Blake finnally starts to Grow at the top of the clubs roof and starts to smash down leaving White to get crushed by Blake's Fist)

White: **Coughs Up Blood**, "he I didn't expect to die this way but you outsmarted me clever girl."

Blake lifts her fist and picks up White to taste and eat her new found prize.

White: "What are you doing?" (As White is still coughing up Blood and feeling her life slowly fading barely being able to talk at all.)

Blake: "Well I am eating my new prize duh you little tasty bitch." (Blake starts to taste White with her deliciuos taste with her sweet smell made Blake very happy as she was sucking on her dying prize who was barely clinging on to life.)

Blake: "My my you taste amazing but I am sorry you are to much of a problem to keep alive so I am sorry to do this." (Blake squeezed White into her hand and had her thumb next to her head.)

White: "Do Wha-" *dies* (Blake used her gigantic thumb to pop White's head off and then Blake started to eat White's dead body and head to gain her information.)

-Meanwhile with Yang Vs Red-

Red keeps on dodging Yang's gigantic bullets which just kep making it more explosive and distructive each time Yang shoots out a bullet.

A Reporter: "Hello Ladies and gentleman this gigantic lady saved my life earlier but she was adverage sized before from that other red lady who is currently running against-" (The Reporter was starting to get confused on what he was saying and started to drag his cameraman into a nearby abandoned motel to get more footage from a safe distance.)

Red was still running away from Yang's bullets but when she saw Blake eat White red lost it ad wnet toward Blake to try and get revenge and cut her head off but before she could get near Blake yang got a perfect shot at Reed and shot an explosive Shell at her incerating her into ashes.

Yang finnally calmed down and her eyes instead of being red went to her normal gray eyed self and then started to tell Blake to get outside. Once Blake got outside Yang said.

Blake: "We did it we defeated the leaders! It seemed like a hard battle at first but I guess we had an upper hand with our growth abilities."

Yang: "But what are we going to do with everyone who knows our presence?"

Blake: "Well we can't let them know about our masked identies so let's eat eat them to dispose of the evidence got it?"

Yang: "Yep, now this is going to be relaxing. (Yang started to lick her gigantic lips at the small people below and the people started to cowar in fear.)

To be Continued...

P.S - (oh btw I have been active on posting these new chapters but they are going to slowly come over the next week but It all depends on how much free time I have but never the less thanks for the support, I am serious if you didn't start following and favoring I might have stopped at part 1 so this is great to see people love my stories regardless have a great day.)


	5. (IMPORTANT) Why The Series Is Ending

Hello Everyone...

For all 6 people looking at this, I am discontinuing this series for obvious reasons here let me list a couple of reasons why.

1\. My writing, When I wrote the original it was about 1 year ago and I was just trying to be edgy and cool. It was just porn for the sake of porn with spelling errors

and improper sentences up the ass. It got so bad when I started to read it again as of recent, I didn't even know what was happening. I jump from one thing to the next

and it is all just so confusing stupid and fucking weird. Makes no sense and you have to have quite an imaginative imagination to see it for what it is.

2\. My Style, it was a combination of dialogue interactions with play style writing for the whole thing. Except everything was trying to be way to edgy with so many

spelling errors that it looked dumb and sounded even dumber when reading through it.

3\. Multiple Projects, I always start projects and never finish them, I planned for these to become even longer series but planning ahead is one thing I should never do.

Whenever I plan ahead I find out it falls harder than the hindenburg. It's just because my mind wanders and I want to do way more things and my mind can take it all in

and it eventually overloads.

Yeah I think that about covers those reasons... does it mean that the stories will be gone. No, I just feel like they are so bad that they should stand as a cringe

moment that anyone can read if they want, but honestly it is just shit. I am a way better writer now than I ever was before and I am so glad I can look back at this to

see how much I actually have improved.

I have been writing since 2015, and I have tried and failed at many and I mean many things. But this is one of the pieces of writing that I sort of want to forget.

Thanks for reading my cringe and thanks for actually leaving reviews. (Honestly I didn't think I would get any at all) But I have done some improvements to my writing

after taking a creative writing class this school semester. I honestly do thank you even if it was in surprise, shock or just total cringe. More stuff may come up...

but I don't know right now. Have a good one everyone.


End file.
